Flaming Fist Battle Wizard
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = Yes – if reputation traps are avoided or not triggered. |organization = Flaming Fist |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = All areas under the authority of the Flaming Fist that have a reputation trap. – See list. |relationships = |quests = |level = 7 |hit_points = 32 |strength = 182 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 812 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Blunt Weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 16 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 14 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Command *Entangle *Hold Person *Glyph of Warding *Chromatic Orb *Magic Missile *Ghoul Touch *Haste *Confusion |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = GUARDS (override) SHOUT (class) FLAMPUN (race) FLAMSPEL (general) WTASIGHT (default) |xp_value = 300 |gold = 0 |items = Bracers |reputation_kill = 0 – 10 |voice_actor = |creature_code = FLAMWIZ.cre |store_code = }} Flaming Fist Battle Wizards are enforcers of the Flaming Fist and can be encountered in the regions at the Sword Coast that are under control of the city of Baldur's Gate. They only appear if the party's reputation is below three, but will automatically attack then at certain points of the map. They are the spell casting support for a small troup that consists of a further three Flaming Fist Enforcers and one Flaming Fist Scout. The battle wizards have also access to a number of priest spells and come with some typical fighter abilities, though they never will wield a weapon, only relying on their spell craft. Gameplay *Flaming Fist Battle Wizards are spell casting only enemies, who are initially Protected from Normal Missiles. Spellbook As a form of Cleric / Mage, Flaming Fist Battle Wizards have access to the following spells: * Chromatic Orb * Command * Entangle * Magic Missile * Ghoul Touch * Hold Person (priest) * Glyph of Warding * Haste * Confusion (wizard) They also know Dire Charm, but haven't memorized it. Equipment * Bracers – These undroppable bracers grant a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard automatically Protection From Normal Missiles for fifty rounds, or five turns, after they appear. Can be dispelled. * They carry some additional items around, though they have no access to them and cannot use these: Plate Mail, a Helmet, a Small Shield, a Long Sword and a Flail, and a Composite Longbow with one Arrow of Dispelling, ten Arrows +1 and twenty regular Arrows. Locations Flaming Fist Battle Wizards might appear – alongside other Bounty Hunters – at certain points in any location under the authority of the Flaming Fist if the party's reputation is below three. ; City of Baldur's Gate * Northwest Baldur's Gate ** Entar Silvershield's Estate * North Baldur's Gate ** Three Old Kegs * Northeast Baldur's Gate ** Blushing Mermaid ** Splurging Sturgeon * West Baldur's Gate ** Hall of Wonders * Central Baldur's Gate * East Baldur's Gate ** Elfsong Tavern * Southwest Baldur's Gate ** Flaming Fist Headquarters * South Baldur's Gate * Southeast Baldur's Gate ** Blade and Stars ; Sword Coast * Friendly Arm Inn ** The Friendly Arm * Beregost ** Feldepost's Inn ** Jovial Juggler ** Red Sheaf ** The Burning Wizard References Category:Image needed Category:Flaming Fist